girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Mechanicsburg
The Siege of Mechanicsburg was a battle that unfolded from Volume VII to Volume XIII of the Girl Genius story. It was a series of complicated engagements involving the Wulfenbach Empire, the Fifty Families, House Heterodyne, and a smorgasboard of lesser enemies and rebels. The siege ended inconclusively, with all main adversaries scoring significant successes that were rendered indecisive by critical setbacks, while most minor rivals were obliterated. The battle coincided with the successful claim of Agatha Heterodyne as the Heterodyne heir; it was suspended when Mechanicsburg was frozen in time, and precipitated the collapse of the Wulfenbach Empire. The Siege of Mechanicsburg immediately followed the Battle of Sturmhalten. Baron Klaus Wulfenbach was seriously wounded in the Battle of Sturmhalen during a skirmish with Master Payne's Circus of Adventure and was flown to the Great Hospital at Mechanicsburg, which prompted the Fifty Families under the nomme de guerre Knights of Jove, to initiate The Storm King conspiracy prematurely. The conspiracy centered on Mechanicsburg, introducing a fake Heterodyne heir, Zola Malfeazium, to attempt to gain control of Castle Heterodyne, while Lord Selnikov tried to enter the city in force with war stompers. Selnikov's attack was defeated by Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, while Zola's plans were foiled by the successful claim of Agatha Heterodyne, aided both by Gilgamesh and the Storm King pretender, Tarvek Sturmvoraus. The military engagements soon deteriorated into an all out chaotic brawl with every major and minor spark who had as much as two minions to rub together diving into the conflict. The Empire initially attempted to resolve the battle by obliterating the city, and seemed in reach of the goal when Agatha Heterodyne successfully revived The Castle. The reinvigorated Castle mounted a counter attack against Empire forces and started to beat them back severely. Baron Klaus Wulfenbach then resorted to a black-level item known as the Take-Five Bomb, freezing Mechanicsburg and all its residents in time for what is suspected to be a period of 5 years. Opening Battle The opening battle began as Klaus lay in the Hospital recovering from the wounds he received during a battle he got into with Master Payne's Circus of Adventure, a travelling Heterodyne show. Assassins began showing up at the Great Hospital with Gilgamesh Wulfenbach fending them off and killing them. Then, the War stompers started showing up on the edge of Mechanicsburg. Gil ordered the entire town to the walls so that they could see what he did to the invading army of War stompers. The battle began on . The date was Monday, November 5, 2007. The battle ended on with Da Boyz and Jenka rescuing Gil from his wounds by taking him to Mamma Gkika's for treatment. The date was Friday, December 7, 2007. At this point in time, Castle Heterodyne was so badly damaged that it was at war with itself, and was too busy to be bothered with attackers from outside of Mechanicsburg. At Carson von Mekkhan's , Agatha decided that her town needed to be part of the action, not just the terrain that was to be part of the impending battle. To avoid such a calamity, she undertook to repair damage that The Other had inflicted on Der Kestle. This proved to be a non-trivial task. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Chronology